Stay Here, Please
by Rei Akisima
Summary: Bulan takkan terlihat indah jika ia kehilangan cahayanya, bunga matahari pun akan mati jika tidak ada air yang menjadi penyejuknya. Paru-paru yang kosong tanpa oksigen, debu yang terbang tanpa angin, dan raga tanpa nyawa. MikasaxEren. RnR please :D


**Konichiwa, minna. Rei dateng lagi bawa epep baru ^^**

**kali ini epepnya SNK (nyoba fandom ceritanya)**

**ga tau kenapa tiba-tiba Rei pengen banget nulis epepnya Mikasa sama Eren, sebenernya ini repost dari blog pribadi Rei ga Rei urus sejak jaman abu vuklanik. #halah -_-**

**WARN! siapin keresek sama receh ato perlu karti ATM buat lempar Rei XD, hehe**

**Happy Reading, minna**

**.**

**.**

_Dislike, don't read! simple? Ok_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Waktu kan terus berjalan tanpa dapat ku hentikan, rintik-rintik air hujan masih setia menempel di dinding kaca. Menyisakan butiran-butiran abstrak yang tersebar tak rata. Angin memainkan kain korden yang jendelanya memang sejanga ku buka, membawa hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit.

Kupejamkan kedua hazelku, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Berusaha mencari aromanya yang mungkin saja masih tertinggal disini, dikamarnya. Banyak kenangan yang terjadi di kamar ini antara aku dan dia. Hah, kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam, dia tidak akan pernah mau menyentuhku barang seincipun. Tidak, dia tidak membenciku. Hanya saja… entahlah aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dia seperti itu.

Ku hempaskan tubuh lelahku di atas kasurnya. Nyaman. Mungikin inilah alasan mengapa dia sulit sekali di bangunkan, dan itu seringkali membuat Okaasan memarahinya. Dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku mencoba untuk menutup kedua mataku, entah mengapa memikirkannya membuatku lelah. Bukan. Bukan hanya memikirkannya, tapi juga memikirkan diriku sendiri. Memikirkan betapa tragisnya kisah cinta yang bahkan aku belum memulainya sama sekali. Menyedihkan bukan?

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris saat semua bayanganku tentangnya berbanding terbalik dengan dunia nyata. Aku mencintai pemuda keras kepala itu, tapi mengapa dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat kearahku? Bukakah selama ini yang selalu berada di sampingnya adalah aku? Tapi mengapa?

Eren Jeager. Pemuda keras kepala, semaunya dan ceroboh. Namun entah mengapa hanya nama itulah yang mengisi kekosongan hatiku semenjak kejadian 10 tahun lalu, saat keluargaku di bantai habis oleh para iblis yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Saat itu duniaku serasa berhenti berputar, aku menyerah. Bahkan kematian sepertinya lebih baik untukku. Karena menurutku, tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Putus asa.

Tapi, pemuda keras kepala itu datang dan menolongku. Menyelamatkanku dari tangan laknat mereka, juga memberiku sedikit kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan. Memberitahuku bahwa aku masih bisa hidup walau tanpa pelukan hangat kedua orang tuaku. Dengan syal itu, syal merah yang ia lilitkan dileherku saat tubuhku menggigil kedinginan, membuatku sadar jika tugasku saat ini adalah menjagamu, Eren.

* * *

.

* * *

"Mikasa… Mikasa…" seorang anak laki-laki mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis yang tengah tertidur itu pelan.

Tak lama, kecua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan hazel coklat cantik yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

"A-Armin." Lirihnya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pening.

"Daijobu?" tanya Armin khawatir.

"Daijobuyo, dimana Eren?"

"E-Eren?" ekspresi Armin berubah tegang saat Mikasa menanyakan dimana keadaan Eren, membuat gadis itu menatap curiga pemuda berambit pirang yang kini tengah berjongkok di depannya.

"E-Eren, Eren meninggal." Lirih Armin nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

"A-apa? Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Armin?"

Mikasa mencengkram kerah Armin, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menggigil ketakutan. Tolong katakan jika semua ini hanya lelucon, Eren tidak mungkin meninggalkannya.

"Dokter menyerah, karena Eren mengalami pendarahan di bagian kepala." Jelas Armin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"T-tidak. Ini tidak mungkin." Lirih Mikasa.

'_Secepat itukah kau tinggalkan aku, Eren?'_

* * *

_._

* * *

Bulan takkan terlihat indah jika ia kehilangan cahayanya, bunga matahari pun akan mati jika tidak ada air yang menjadi penyejuknya. Paru-paru yang kosong tanpa oksigen, debu yang terbang tanpa angin, dan raga tanpa nyawa. Bukankah semua itu sama? Sama-sama menyedihkan sepertiku.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk tetap bertahan sini, karena alasan itu telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkanku dengan sejuta kisah menyedihkan. Miris, saat perasaan itu lagi-lagi membuat dadaku sesak. Perasaan padanya yang selama sepuluh tahun ini aku pendam.

Dan saat aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan padanya, dia dengan tega meninggalkanku seperti ini. Aku merasa jika diriku tidak lebih dari sampah yang tidak berharga, dicampakka, di buang, dan dilupakan. Seolah aku tidak pernah terlahir di dunia ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku aku tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Tidak aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kedua orang tuaku, tidak juga dengan keluarga Jeager yang mau merawatku setelah aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku. Menyalahkan Tuhan? Kurasa tidak. Ini hanya karena aku yang terlalu bodoh. Dan lihatlah, bahkan takdirpun sekarang menertawakanku.

"Mikasa~"

Suara itu, aku merindukan suara beratnya saat memanggil namaku. Aku merindukanmu, Eren.

"Mikasa…"

Aku mendengarnya jelas, sangat jelas. Eren, tolong katakan pada Armin jika kau masih hidup. Katakan padanya kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri disini.

"Mikasa, daijobu?"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Tempat ini terasa asing, dimana aku?

"Oi, Mikasa. Daijobu?"

Kali ini aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan, aku menoleh kearah samping. Armin? Sejak kapan pemuda pirang itu ada disini?

"Armin, sedang apa kau disini? Ini dimana?" tanyaku linglung.

"I-ini di tempat pemakaman umum." Cicit Armin.

"Siapa yang meninggal?" tanyaku bingung.

GREBB

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda pirang itu memelukku erat, aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Apa dia sedang menangis?

"E-Eren." Bisik Armin.

Aku menjauhkan tubuh Armin dan mencengkram bahunya kuat. Apa maksudnya? Ada apa dengan Eren?

"Eren kenapa?"

"M-Mikasa… hiks…"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Armin malah kebali memelukku. Kali ini ia menangis keras di bahuku. Tidak, jangan katakana jika Eren—

"Eren tertolong."

Bagaikan disambar petir, aku merasa seluruh ototku melemas. Tidak, siapapun tolong katakan jika ini hanya mimpi. Dan saat bangun nanti, semua akan baik-baik saja. Eren, kau pasti tidak akan tega meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini kan?

'Gomenasai, Mikasa.'

**~OWARI ~**

* * *

**gimana-gimana bingungkan? sama Rei juga bingung (Rei no Baka) hehe gomen #nyengir kuda bareng Jean**

**dari awal kan Rei udah kasih warn buat nyedian keresek sama kartu ATM (maunya)**

**ya udah, sekarang ripiu aja. tinggalin jejak buat Rei yang mulai agak kongslet ini...**

**Arigato...**


End file.
